People visit locations like historical sites and sports stadiums because of one or more events which occurred there. Occasionally, there may be a re-enactment, for example a re-enactment of a battle scene by volunteers. Visitors plan their visit around scheduled times for popular segments of the re-enactment, and the viewing areas for such segments are often crowded. Often at a visitor center for the site, there is a theater where an informational movie is played periodically highlighting points at the site to visit where significant events occurred. The visitors armed with pamphlets follow signs or a human guide describing the events which the visitors imaginations bring into action in their minds.